The Naruto Affect
by Dark0Shadow0Blade
Summary: What would happen if Naruto got the same sickness that Hagoromo got right before he died, and what if Sasuke died. This is my first story so don't be to harsh. Sorry not good at summary's
1. The end or just the beginning

The Change

 **I don't own any part of high school DxD or Naruto. I only own this story.**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki.

I'm fighting Madara Uchiha who transformed into Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was the ten-tails along, and the 10 tails sealed inside of him was an empty husk that is her mindless rage filled body that only had 25% of Kaguya's power, and I find out that the eye of the moon plan was the key to the seal locking Kayuya inside of the moon.

 _Flash Back_

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke are fighting madara who explodes into a giant blast of light.

And they both get thrown back into sakura and Kakashi.

With the light dieing down they can now open there eyes.

They can only stare in shock, because the moon is back to normal and in madara's place is a woman about 24, 5'11, D-D breasts, white waist-length straight hair, with her eyes closed.

Then her eyes snapped open showing a rinne-sharingan in her forehead and a pair of byakugan.

They instantly know who she was, Kaguya Otsutsuki the one person to causes suffering to everyone in the world at the same time.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura and Kakashi were slowly dying, and Kaguya with blood on her hands, but unknown to Kaguya she hit a non fatal point in Sakura allowing her to heal herself and Kakashi.

Naruto then felt blood on his face and Sasuke had a hole where his heart should be.

As quickly as he could Naruto grabbed Sasuke with tears in his eyes and asked him " why Sasuke... why did you save me."

" My body moved on it's own idiot" Sasuke replied coughing up blood " Nar-naruto as my last request take my eye's so I will always be showing you the way (cough) and my half of the sage's power (cough, cough) and kill that bitch kaguya."

"N-n-no you can't die, Sasuke you're my only friend left alive"

Kurama chose to remain silent because he knew what naruto ment.

Shut up Naruto (cough, cough, cough) you know I'm a dead man." and with his final breath Sasuke gave Naruto his half of the sage's power and his rinne-sharingan.

But the difference is that Naruto's rinne-sharingan was blue and he has then in both eyes, **(picture naruto's eyes but with the rinne-sharingan)** with the added benefit of being able to turn it off. **(I'm nice like that)**

All you could see from Naruto was pure uncontrolled rage, his power doubled, no it tripled, with yellow bangs covering his eyes, you could see his chakra pulsing off of him in waves getting bigger and bigger every second.

 **Kaguya P.V.O**

When I awoke I was full of anger that there were people still in my way, so I in a blink of an eye I stabbed the pink haired banshee, and the pervert guy but when I was about to kill the blonde brat but the duck ass hair kid jumped in my way.

I was going to finish the job but I decide to wait and see what happens and see the blonde brats face.

He look so defeated but what happened next surprised me all the chakra from the other boy went into the blonde and the blondes power skyrocketed, you could see the power about to make him explode.

When he looked at me, I saw myself die over 1 million ways, getting my head chopped off, cut into atom sized pieces, etc etc.

Narrator's P.O.V **(Naruto is too pissed and Kaguya is about to shit herself)**

Then Naruto, in a burst of speed punched kaguya in the face, launching her 50 miles and leaving a large crater in its wake.

Unknown to Naruto skin on his arm started to peel away.

 **(Chakra disintegration when someone's chakra gets too powerful for their body and it starts to break away but don't worry I have a surprise for you)**

When Kaguya hit the base of the tree he launched a **Tailed Beast Bomb** but that wasn't enough to kill her but he did make her lose her arm.

As Naruto started to calm down he said with a bone chilling calm voice that could make death piss his pants " I will kill you ".

When Kaguya managed to stand up she launched herself at Naruto and Naruto did the same at her.

Kaguya had a all ash killing bone in her hand and naruto had a **tailed beast planetary all element Rasenshuriken (my nickname for it TBPER)** with an honor to sasuke and kakashi lightning striking each six circles for each than grow bigger, the six balls are circling the **TBPER.**

When the two attacks reached each other Kaguya's attack only lasted seconds, but Naruto didn't get to celebrate for long because his body was missing his left arm and half of his face.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry for doing this but I want to know if people or someone wants to read more first**


	2. Author's Note and request

This is an author's note To tell you my schedule

 **I will write the story some days but I will only update once a week and every week I will have Friday off and on Friday I will read the story and fix anything that needs to be changed**

Thank you and send me some requests to see who Naruto should be paired up with I will only make it one min and two max


	3. The end or just the beginning part 2

Hello my fellow readers and story writers, how have you been.

You know what I really hate when people do the XXXXVVVGGG or other F***ing things, I also hate when people make their no character development I don't care if you make them op or other stuff but make then slowly go at it or have them train or something.

I think that is a D**k move.

Thanks you for listening

Naruto pairing until further notice

() () ()

Koneko Votes:1

Grayfia Votes:2

Ophis:1

() () ()

But this will be a year after he gets the first girl

"Jutsu/powerful thing/seal"

"People/evil things "hint hint

"Monsters/Beasts/"

And now let naruto embark onto his new adventure.

Chapter 2

Previously

When Kaguya managed to stand up, she launched herself at naruto and Naruto the same.

Kaguya had a all ash killing bone in her hand and Naruto had a Tailed Beast Planetary all Element Rasenshuriken (my nickname for it TBPER) with an honor to sasuke and kakashi lightning striking each six circles for each then grow bigger, the six balls are circling the TBPER.

When the two attacks reached each other Kaguya's attack only lasted seconds, but Naruto didn't get to celebrate for long because his body was missing his left arm and half of his face.

Now

Narrator's P.O.V

And Kaguya was gone forever because unknown to Kaguya, Naruto had a cute hidden sealing Jutsu known as Chibaku Tensei but naruto knew that she would escape someday because no seal lasts forever,

So what naruto had to do is use the Shinigami's Death Seal and a new seal naruto made called Self Preservation Seal the requirement is you need to put a shit ton of chakra even compared to the 1,2,3 or 4 tailed beast. But naruto was prepared thousands of ninja and summons poured more than enough even kurama put a good amount into it.

( the Self Preservation Seal is a seal that stops aging until the seal wears off. Two requirements are 1. Shit ton of chakra 2. You must have a willing Tailed Beast or had a Tailed Beast for it to work And plus when a Tailed Beast leaves the host they died it's impossible to do it for evil purposes).

As naruto walks out of the creator and the chakra disintegration stopped and reversed with a big cheeky grin on his face he says" I did it"

And with that Naruto hero of the Element nations passed out.

(Two Weeks Later)

As our favorite blond woke up the first thing he saw was the white plain walls of the room, the only thing he hates more than ghosts.

His first words were "Back in this hellish place."

That's when Shizune Walked into the room and froze when Naruto said "Yo." and rubbed her eyes, blinked then said

"Naruto your wake, I'll go inform Lady Hokage and the others they'll be ecstatic you're feeling better" said Shizune rushing out the door leaving naruto to think about how he only has about 2 hours left.

Not even ten minutes later when everyone bursted through the door, Kakashi and Shikamaru with a knowing look, sakura a pissed yet happy, Ino, Lee, Hinata, and the rest with a smile on their face.

"You ready to have an eating contest" said Choji with a big grin

"Sorry guys but I can't stay here for long, I don't have much time left… I-I soon will fall under the effects of the seal th...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NARUTO" yelled Sakura

"Calm down and let me explain Sakura, the seal me, Kakashi and Shikamaru made a seal to seal Kaguya away for ever and a seal to tie kaguya and my soul together for ever but I had to put my body into a time stop to get used to kaguya's power and then I can steal it from her" said Naruto and infact without Kakashi's sharingan it would have been impossible for us to defeat Kaguya.

"Kakashi,Shikamaru how could you help Naruto if you know this would happen" said everyone in shock.

"It was the only way and Naruto knew what would happen that's you he put in a timer so it would activate 2 hours after he awakens, but don't worry Naruto won't die he will only fall into a deep sleep so his body can get used to Kaguya's chakra and eventually… Hopefully take her chakra from her forever.

"There's still one thing I don't understand how do you have the Rinne-sharingan, Naruto." Said Tsunade.

" I got it… when Sasu…

Just then an ANBU burst into the room "the council requests to see you, Naruto.

" Ok let me just change first."

The ANBU just nods and leaves in a swirling of leaves and they leave saying goodbye.

"Naruto, are you there."

"Yeah Kurama what's wrong."

"Can you make Kayuya shut up she's giving me a moon sized headache."

"Sure just one moment" and with a thought he put a silence seal on Kaguya's cage.

Time skip

When Naruto walked out he was wearing Black ANBU style pants with orange flames licking the bottom pant legs, his regular shoes, Black ANBU style, short sleeve of the with a dark Orange kanji for fox on his left chest with the middle open in memory of Sasuke (I don't know the other word for it),his Hitai-ate angled to cover his Rinne-Sharingan, and a coat modeled after his father's but blank. (pretty cool right)

Naruto's P.O.V

Outside the council discussion room

When I saw my friends standing next to a bright red door with grayish brown walls they look at me giving me a look of shock there eyes widening in a look of shock I said " Yo."

"Holy shit, Naruto you look badass" said Ino

"Thanks Ino, So what's going on in there" just then the doors bursted open and Granny walks out.

"Naruto, everyone I'm glad you're here come on in."

When I walk in the door slams shut and I hear a locking sound.

"So Granny what does the council want now."

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUT UNDER THE CRA IN ORDER TO PRESERVE THE NAMIKAZE AND THE UZUMAKI CLAN'S " yelled a loud banshee.

"First let me get the ringing out my ears"

That caused chuckles on the shinobi side

"Then tell you the problem with that, sorry to ruin your plans but my body will be sealed within an unbreakable crystal in about 30 minutes and I won't awakening for 1000's of years and also I don't have a child who you can exploit and more…"

"Uhh... Naruto y-you're hand it's turning into crystal"

"I know Choji if you let me finish I would tell you why, the seal I made will turn my clothes and skin into the crystal I was talking about and when I do get sealed you guys have to lock me into a box that has this seal on it and theses chains around it and have it air tight with this door blocking entire this entrance.

If you don't the demonic energy leaking off will mutate the world or killeveryoneandeverythingalive."

"WHAT" shouted everyone

"The demonic energy will kill everyone and everything alive."

"All right how much time do we have left," said Tsunade

"About 20 minutes left if you start about now."

The council starts yelling and screaming like little children

"ENOUGH, Naruto Why didn't you tell us earlier." Said Tsunade

"Because I already built a place to be sealed 3 days before the war with my Shadow Clones all I need you to do is write this on the wall for whoever finds it in about 10,000,000 thousand years."

"Alright what is it, this seems logical as a request." said Shino.

"What I need you to write is…

Time skip

2 minutes left

I now have only one eye and mouth not covered in crystal.

Everyone I know is crying

"Now that my time is almost up there's a couple of things I want to say to everyone.

Kakashi you were the big brother I never had and will always love you as one big bro Kakashi.

Ino even though we never talked much I always thought you were a great ninja and a better friend.

Choji I will always have a food eating rival from you and one of my first best friends.

Lee you were the only one who could keep up with my endless energy and one of the first people to see me as a person and you're flames of youth are brighter than ever.

Kiba you were my first rival, one of the first people to make me want to be stronger and your were one of my first friends I ever had.

Granny you were like my grandmother and one of the first people alive of course to love me as family.

Hinata, I… I'm sorry for ignoring you and your feelings for me and when you told me you loved me I thought I wasn't worthy to have your love and I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to be able to love you back."

With that half of my mouth and nose turn to crystal.

"Shikamaru you were my first friend I ever had the first time we met you said if I wanted to play with you, Choji, Kiba, It was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Sakura sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

"Naruto how much time do you have lef.t"

"About 30, why."

"Because of this."

And what I saw made me smile it was the entire village with Granny holding up a replica of my father's jacket but instead of the 4th Hokage it had the kanji for 7th Hokage on it.

After Granny put it on top of me I started counted down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

Then everyone yelled "goodbye 7th Hokage Naruto.

1…

And with that Naruto had a smile on his face and was sealed away with the small cavern for 10,000,000 thousand years.

Everyone unaware of the small hole in the coffin.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please send me some reviews on who you want Naruto to be with.

Ends on Friday 12 2016


	4. Polls

Welcome back readers hope you liked the last chapter

Here are the polls

() () ()

Koneko 3

Grafia 9

Orphis 3

Sona 1

Rias 1

() () ()

So because Koneko and Orphis tied if you want me to have both or just koneko and grafia or Orphis and Grafia if you don't sent me something I will just do something I want.


End file.
